razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the main character, Ryan. Family Dad Like a father-son relationship, since Daycare Defenders, Ryan has felt that certain bond between him and his father. He rarely punishes Ryan, (firstly, because being a hero has no time for punishments, and secondly, because Ryan never gives him a reason to) and Ryan never has to worry about anything when his dad's on his side. Mom Ryan loves his mom and Mom loves Ryan, aside from the mini-fights she gets in with him and his grades or schoolwork (or anything else for that matter). Joshua Ryan's brother Joshua is the wielder of the Omnitrix. During the Daycare Defenders, Ryan and Josh were almost always bickering, arguing, name-calling (they call each other "Doofus" or "Dweebs"), making fun of each other, or fighting, and they had a love/hate relationship. However, deep down they really do care about each other as shown on various occasions throughout the books. In Spy Academy, they seem to be on much better terms, although they still bicker every once in awhile, just like Razor: Miraculous and Isle Kidz. See Article: Relationship with Josh Rachel A digital sister that Ryan created in Daycare Defenders has turned into a emotional wireless human being. She loves her brother, as Ryan does her. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, they have bonded so much that he kisses Rachel goodbye on her forehead, something the 9 year old Ryan wouldn't do, before sacrificing his life to free his original Ultimate Forms. Other Known Family Members Grandma Grandpa * Aunt Lashan * Uncle Greg ''' ** '''Alysa ** TK * Aunt Alisha * Uncle Marcus ** Madison ** Aidan * Grandma Lucille * Dad's father ** Uncle Jamal ** Aunt Media *** Dallas ' *** '''AJ ' ** 'Aunt Kin ' ** 'Uncle Kurt ' *** 'Courtney ' **** '''Courtney's Boyfriend ***** Talia *** Kayla *** Dominic Friends Jared Iyahanna Nia Master Nexus Tiara Kaitlyn Love Interests Allie See Article: Relationship with Allie Imani Ever since their eyes locked with each others in the middle of Daycare Defenders, Ryan has been charmed by her. He's once saved her life as the Lion Fire Ranger. In Spy Academy, Imani has repaid him by saving him and his team's lives. In Razor: Miraculous, Ryan and Imani become Cat Noir and Ladybug. Somehow, throughout their hero-ing, they felt like they already knew each other. After watching the video from the day they temporarily lost their memories with their kwamis, they learned each other's secret identities, transforming together, and Ryan letting Imani use his Miraculous to defeat Mrs. Bridgett. In Isle Kidz, Imani is aware that Ryan and his friends are the Isle Kidz, but at first, she tests that as Blindstrike, fighting them. Then after Ross betrays the Isle Kidz, they start working with Dr. C. Imani and Ryan get very close in Isle Kidz, and even kiss. In Razor: Omniverse, Imani meets Juan. At first, Imani sees Juan as unattractive, but soon the pair get feelings for each other, then romance between them. This causes Ryan and Imani to break up, but the two remain friends. See Article: Relationship with Imani Elise When Elise first met Ryan in Hot Stretch, they fought for the fusion device. Later when she realized her kind was doing evil things, she joins Ryan's team. She brought him to her friends' town and they played an alien version of hockey. Ryan turned into Water Hazard and splashed everyone with water to cool them down, even when Ester told him not to. He then brought her a towel, and she blushed as he gazed at her. She turned the water floating around him into snowflakes and ran off laughing. Dylan told Ryan she liked him. Later when she became the chief, she hugged Ryan and told him she and her kind would be good neighbors. Later Elise's friends called Ryan her boyfriend, and Ryan at first denied it, but then excitedly asked Dylan if he had a chance with her. In Rules of Engagement, Ryan offered to help clean up the Hot Spot with her. She excitedly agreed, wrapping her arms around his arm. She also stated that she is fond of Mr. Smoothy. Sometime before Return to Forever, they went on a movie date. In Fight at the Museum, Elise invited Ryan to the museum for a date, but Ryan, not knowing it was a date, brought Dylan since Dylan enjoys museums. Elise is shown to be horrified when she hears that Ryan and Allie end up together in the future Spanner comes from, while Ryan himself states there's no way that's going to happen. Later in The Most Dangerous Game Show, feeling that Ryan really was destined to be with Allie, Elise decided to let go of him. While trying to talk to Ryan, who she couldn't get in contact with, Elise ultimately fell in love with Keyshawn. Eventually, Elise made her feelings known to Ryan, breaking up on good terms, even stating she still likes him while remaining friends.